Loving You Loving Me
by Kang Je Woo
Summary: Sungming ingin menjadi namja populer/Kyuhyun adalah namja populer/Sugmin meminta Kyuhyun mengajarinya untuk populer/KyuMin/YAOI/DLDR/no Siders/RnRplease


**Warning!**

YAOI/KYUMIN

Don't Like Don't Read

Read an Review PLEASEEEEE

No BASH/No FLAME

Terispirasi dari **HIGH SCOOL DEBUT MOVIE (JAPAN) **dengan rombakan sana-sini

Miss Typo(s) berkeliaran

Let's enjoy

.

.

Loving You Loving Me

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah (?) seorang namja manis dengan wajah tertunduk lesu terlihat memasuki halaman sekolahnya dengan tidak semangat.

Aura suram dengan jelas berpendar di sekelilingnya. Membuat orang-orang enggan menyapa namja yang biasanya terlihat ceria dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

Tiba di kelas, dia mendudukkan diri di bangkunya dan langsung menelungkupkan wajah murungnya di sana.

"Hyung waeyo?" tanya salah satu sahabatnya.

"Ah bagaimana kencanmu dengan Inkyung?" tanya sahabatnya yang lain dengan antusias.

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir membuat wajah Sungmin semaki mengeruh.

"Ya ya ya apa-apaan dengan ekspresimu ini?" sahabat pertamanya kembali pertanya.

"Huweeeee Kim Ryeowook"

"Omo omo waeyo hyung?" tanya penanya pertama –Kim Ryeowook-

"Ah jangan bilang gagal lagi hyung" potong sahabatnya yang lain dengan sarkatis.

"Yaaaa Lee Hyukjae kenapa kau frontal sekali" jawabSungmin dengan bibir pouty-nya.

"Yah seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa hyung" jawab Lee Hyukjae santai.

"Eh apa maksutmu dengan terbiasa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aigo aigoo lihat wajah imut ini" Hyukjae berujar gemas sambil mencubit bibir Sungmin.

"Yya yya yyaa kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Lee Hyukjae" Sungmin berujar susah karena Hyukjae masih menarik kedua pipinya.

"Harusnya kau terbiasa gagal saat berkencan dengan yeoja hyungie sayang" Hyukjae menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin merengut.

"Bisakah kau member solusi saja Lee Hyukae-ssi" Sungmin menjawab dengan kesal.

"Ahhhhh aku tau" Ryeowook tiba-tiba meyela dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Apa apa apa wookie-yah" Sungmin terlihat antusias dengan jawaban Ryeowook berikutnya.

"Yaish hyung, kenapa kau memanggil bocah Kim ini dengan manis, sedangkan tidak denganku" Hyukjae merengut.

"Itu karena kau selalu memojokanku tuan muda Lee Hyukjae" mendengar jawabat Sungmin, wajah Hyukjae semakin mengerut.

"Jadi jadi apa idemu wookie?" Sungmin bertanya denga tidak sabar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima cinta Jungmo sunbae saja?" Ryeowook malah bertanya.

Sungmin menggelang.

"Bagaimana dengan Byunghyun sunbae"

Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Junghyun sunbae, bukanya kemarin dia baru saja menyatakan cinta padamu hyung?"

Sungmin tetap menggeleng keras.

"Aish, kenapa kau menolak mereka semua namja yang menyatakan cinta padamu hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan kesal. Namun setelahnya dia segera merutuki kebodohannya.

Deg

'Benar kata wookie, kenapa aku merasa takut untuk menerima cinta mereka? Kenapa aku justru berjuang untuk mendapatkan yeoja yang jelas-jelas tidak perah berhasil sampai saat ini. Wae? Aku takut. Aku hanya takut. Dan lagi aku ini straight. Ya benar itu lah alasanku' Sungmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

Sementara Hyukjae tampak sedang melotot kejam pada Ryeowook.

'Maafkan aku' itulah yang Hyukjae tangkap dari mata Ryeowook. Setelahnya Hyukjae hanya bias menghela nafas.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook berujar dengan antusias.

"Hng,," Sungmin menanggapi dengan malas.

"Aku punya ide bagus," kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Kali ini benar-benar bagus" tambahnya

oOo

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Sebuah kacamata baca betengger manis di hidungnya.

Suasana perpustakaan yang tenang, Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

Kyuhyun yang dikenal dingin justru digilai oleh namja maupun yeoja di sekolahnya. Ditambah lagi dia pintar dan berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

Namun meski begitu, orang-orang mngenal Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Entah mengapa, tapi menurut gossip yang beredar ini karena kegagalan cinta pertamanya di masa lalu.

Konon dulu sekali Kyuhyun pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang namja manis dan mereka telah bertunangan.

Cinta mereka sangat indah, Kyuhyun amat sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

Namun tak semua kisah cinta berbuah manis. Kepopulerannya yang mengawan tinggi, tidak menjadi jaminan jika semua orang turut bersuka cita dengan kebahagiaannya.

'tak'

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu sedikit megalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dibacanya. Menatap sebuah minuman kaleng favoritnya di meja sana.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun menatap namja manis yang kini terlihat menelan ludahnya susah.

"A-anoo i-itu" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting, aku pergi" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dari posisinya. Bersiap meninggalkan namja manis yang terlihat sangat ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Tolong jadilah pelatihku sunbae" namja manis itu berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat kepada Kyuhyun.

Lama tidak mendapatka respon dari Kyuhyun, namja manis tadi menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang lekat pada kedalaman mata Kyuhyun.

Sedetik Kyuhyun sempat terpana dengan jernih mata di depannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Yee?" namja manis tadi terlihat bingung.

"Aku tanya siapa namau?" ulang Kyuhyun sedikit tidak sabar.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" namja manis yang telah diketahui bernama Sungmin tadi kembali membungkukan badannya.

"Hm, nama yang cukup manis" setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun terlihat membuka tutup kaleng kopi hitam di mejanya. Setelah beberapa teguk menyegarkan mengaliri tenggorokannya, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan lalu melangkah menjauh. "Dan aku menolak tawaranmu" lanjutnya.

Bagai ditampar berkali-kali Sungmin mendadak sadar dari lamunan anehnya.

"Apaaaa?!" teriaknya tak percaya dengan perbuatan sunbae dingin itu.

"Huh, dia mengajukan barter hanya dengan sekaleng kopi hitam dingin" sambil berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun meneguk kopinya. Sesekali mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa mendengung akibat teriakan Sungmin.

_Flashback_

"_Aku punya ide bagus," kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Kali ini benar-benar bagus" tambahnya._

"_Apa apa apa idemu yang benar-benar bagus wookie?" Sungmin terlihat antusias._

"_Kau harus mencari pelatih hyung" kata Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, bangga akan ide cemerlangnya._

"_Pelatih? Tapi siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan wajahnya berfikir._

_Ryeowook ikut berfikir._

"_Seorang namja yang tampan, popular, dan didilai wanita tentu saja" celetuk Hyukjae tiba-tiba._

_Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya,"Benar,, namja yang sempurna" imbuh Sungmin._

"_Tapi adakah namja seperti itu di sini?" pertanyan polos dari Ryeowook menghapus binary-binar bahagia di wajah Sungmin._

"_Aaaa aku tahu" Hyukjae kembali heboh dengan pemikirannya._

"_Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Hyukjae dengan seringai tercetak jelas di bibir sexy-nya_

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE/END

Yoshhhh

Semoga kali ini ada yang berkenan membaca tulisan saya dan sopasti member komentar XD

Maaf untuk typo(s)

Maaf untuk cerita yang membingungkan, dan pasaran, dan aneh dan dan dan #plaaaaaaak

Semoga Chingudeul mau mereview, dan member pendapat layak tidaknya fanfic ini bertahan atau harus runtuh :D

Akhir kataaaaaaaaaa

KyuMin is REAAALLLLLLL

With love

Kang Je Woo


End file.
